cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Weveria
* Eastern Coast Alliance Affiliation - |forumurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/warprevived/ |joinurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/warprevived/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ecaa |ircchannel = #warpalliance |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |score = }} The Weveria Alliance Revival Project (WARP) is an alliance on the Purple sphere. Charter Article I: Government The Government shall comprise the following positions: * High Council - the High Council (otherwise known as the group of elders) shall be the overseeing member of the WARP Government. They shall have the power to override any decision made by government members, except those decisions made by other Elders. They shall select a Prime Minister at their discretion, and although they are not required to do so, it is advised that they do. * Prime Minister - the Prime Minister shall be the Government Member responsible for running all of the departments described in Article III. The Prime Minister will select Secretaries for each department at his/her discretion. The Prime Minister may be impeached by a 2/2 vote of the High Council. * Secretaries - Secretaries shall serve as leaders of their respective departments. When three or more Secretaries are a part of the government, they shall make up a triumvirate which shall pass legislation for the alliance as a whole. Such legislation may be vetoed by the Prime Minister or any member of the High Council. * Government Deputies - any Government member may appoint a deputy to supplement his/her work. This deputy will act in the same right as their respective appointer. Deputies may not appoint Government Deputies of their own, but they may appoint a non-government secretary to aid them in their doings. This non-government secretary will not be endorsed by WARP. Article II: Government Terms * High Council Elder - life, or until resignation. Cannot be impeached by any legislation, or otherwise. * Prime Minister - as long as the High Council approves of his/her leadership. May be impeached by 2/2 of High Council. * Ministers - as long as the Prime Minister and High Council approve of his/her leadership. May be impeached by 2/2 of High Council. * Government Deputies - as long as the Government Member who appointed him/her remains in office and continues to require his/her help. Article III: Departments The following Departments shall exist within the alliance in order to supplement the work of the High Council: * Department of War - the Department of War shall be responsible for maintaining war relations. The Secretary of this Department shall have the power to declare war, with the approval of the Prime Minister. * Department of Foreign Affairs - the Department of Foreign Affairs shall be responsible for maintaining alliance relations. The Secretary of this Department shall have the power to create treaties with other alliances, with the approval of the Prime Minister. These treaties must be grammatically checked, and well written. The Secretary shall also be responsible for the creation of embassies inside and outside of the alliance. * Department of Finance - the Department of Finance shall be responsible for tech deals, trades, and other alliance finance matters. The Secretary of this Department shall have the power to impose trade and/or tech deal restrictions. Such restrictions will be under close watch of the Prime Minister & High Council. * Departments may be created at the discretion of the Prime Minister, and must be approved by at least one Member of the High Council. They shall not become a Department until they are ratified into the Constitutional Charter. Article IV: War Members of WARP must only attack others in self-defense or other cases deemed reasonable by the Secretary of War or higher authorities. Tech raids may be conducted without approval, but are not endorsed by the alliance unless the Secretary of War, in addition to the Prime Minister, approves such. Warring between alliances with which we have treaties will not be permitted under any circumstances, whether the treaty permits such or not. Article V: Trades & Tech Deals Members of WARP may trade and undergo Tech Deals w/ only those who are not disapproved by the Secretary of Finance and/ or Prime Minister (or higher-ranking officials.) Article VI: Legislation & Amendments Any Member of WARP may propose Legislation or Amendments to the High Council and/or Secretarial Triumvirate. All Legislation & Amendments must receive a 2/2 vote in the High Council, or a 2/3 majority to be passed by the Secretarial Triumvirate. Legislation & Amendments passed by the Secretarial Triumvirate may be vetoed by the Prime Minister and/or High Council, in which case they will return to the Secretarial Triumvirate and require a 3/3 vote. Article VII: Treaties Treaties shall be created at the discretion of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, High Council, and/or Prime Minister. All treaties must be approved by the Prime Minister prior to being signed into law. Article VIII: Admission To become a Member of the WARP, one must first post an application on the current official website of WARP. This application must then be reviewed by a member of the High Council, or the Prime Minister. Once reviewed, the application may be either accepted or denied at the discretion of the reviewer. If the application is to be accepted, the applicant shall be considered a Member of the Alliance, and shall be subject to all laws and rights listed in this document. Should the reviewed application be denied by the Prime Minister, the High Council shall have the authority to override that decision. Article IX: Merging & Disbandment Merging or disbandment shall not be permitted without total agreement of every active member of the WARP Government. Active Members of the Government include those who have visited the forums within the past two weeks. Article X: Suspension & Expulsion Should it be that a Member of WARP chooses not to obey the Alliance Charter, he or she may be subject to the following disciplinary actions: * Suspension - a suspension is a temporary removal of rights as a Member of WARP. During suspension, those suspended shall be treated as a non-member of WARP and shall not be permitted any protection described in the Alliance Charter. Those suspended shall also be banned from the forums and any other alliance related, internet based discussion places. * Expulsion - an expulsion is a permanent removal of rights as a Member of WARP. During expulsion, one should be considered an outsider of WARP. Those who are subject to expulsion may also be subject to banning from other alliance-related activities at the discretion of the High Council or Secretarial Triumvirate. In order for these disciplinary actions to be used upon a Member of WARP, they must first break an article on the Alliance Charter, and then be convicted of such by 2/2 of the High Council, 3/3 of the Secretarial Triumvirate, or both. These disciplinary actions shall serve as an extension to any warning given, and should only be used in extreme cases of rule breaking. External Links *WARP Forums